


Daddy's Dearest

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Electra Complex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Footprints AU, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Older Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Vilian, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Hi Daddy,” the boy said, coming closer. “How do I look?” he said, doing a little twirl, wobbling ever so slightly in his mama’s shoes.“I…,” Victor could hardly find his tongue, watching dumbfounded as the boy stepped inside his office. “You look wonderful, darling. Going through your mama’s closet again?”"I...," Yulian fidgeted with the edge of his skirt. “Mama said I could borrow it tonight. H-He said it was your favorite.”Victor swallowed. “That's true,” he said carefully. “But is there a reason you're wearing it now, Ulya?”Yulian flushed. “Don't make me say it.”“Ulya I…” Victor’s words were stolen from him as the boy came closer, stopping right between his parted legs.“Daddy,” breathed Yulian, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck as he climbed onto his lap. “Take care of me?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyOnline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/gifts), [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



> Yeah I have no excuses to make. Hope the further degradation of my morals was worth the nuts @MostlyOnline! 
> 
> Please read the tags, this work is part of the Footprints remix by Kashoku and contains incest so if that is a squick, hit the back button. Like most of my recent works, I do not condone the stuff I write and accept it only in fantasy so pls dont send hate XD
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

  
  
The clock struck midnight, startling Victor momentarily. Was it already that late? Rubbing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair. The contracts he was looking over were a complete mess and he didn’t have the time or will to fix them at the moment. Poor Chris would have to deal with them tomorrow he supposed. Maybe he’d drop over a nice gift basket  to make up for it. Would he prefer the traditional gourmet cheeses or could he use a few more guns for his collection? Maybe both, just to be safe.

 

Pulling the last sheet towards him for a final look, he heard the door open slowly. Besides the servants, no one was in the manor but him and Yulian, who for whatever reason, did not want to accompany Yuuri on his sudden urge to go skiing. Victor would have loved to go with his mate, but work was unforgiving this time of year. He told Yuuri to go on without him and to take the rest of the family with him. He could never deny his mate anything he wanted after all. And as much as he’d have loved to be the one taking Yuuri apart in the best suite the lodge could offer, he knew his mate wouldn’t go wanting with Vitaly there, a fact he’d long since begrudgingly accepted.

 

Looking up to see who it was, Victor’s mind came to a freezing halt. His pen dropped from his slack fingers, bouncing on the table to land at his feet. “U-Ulya?” he stammered, taking in his son’s outfit. It was entirely familiar to him, seeing as he was the one who bought it some time ago for his dear mate. A sheer cropped sailors top, all done up in cute pink ribbons, hiding nothing, meant to put the wearer’s chest on show, paired with a sinfully short pink tennis skirt, slung low on his hips. White stockings crawled up his milk white legs, coming to a stop mid thigh, ending with a cute little garter on his left leg. He stepped forwards in sky high pastel pink heels, accentuated by glittery straps that criss crossed his feet.

 

“Hi Daddy,” the boy said, coming closer. “How do I look?” he said, doing a little twirl, wobbling ever so slightly in his mama’s shoes.

 

“I…,” Victor could hardly find his tongue, watching dumbfounded as the boy stepped inside his office. “You look wonderful, darling. Going through your mama’s closet again?”

 

"I...," Yulian fidgeted with the edge of his skirt. “Mama said I could borrow it tonight. H-He said it was your favorite.”

 

Victor swallowed. “That's true,” he said carefully. “But is there a reason you're wearing it now, Ulya?”

 

Yulian flushed. “Don't make me say it.”

 

“Ulya I…” Victor’s words were stolen from him as the boy came closer, stopping right between his parted legs.

 

“Daddy,” breathed Yulian, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck as he climbed onto his lap. “Take care of me?”

 

Victor cursed, hands gripping the boy's hips tightly. “You don't know what you're asking for, Ulya.” he tried. “You're still so young, I-”

 

“I'm only a year younger than Mama was when he married you. And I'm certainly old enough to know what I want. And you know what? I'm so tired of being a virgin, Daddy. But every alpha I've dated has been a disappointment. So… brutish and with no charm whatsoever. How could I give such an important part of myself to someone like that? You're the only alpha I trust to take such good care of me.” he crooned, trailing soft kisses all over Victor’s stubble covered cheeks as his hands cupped his face. “So what do you say Daddy? Want to make your baby boy feel good?”

 

“Ulya…” groaned Victor, face flushed as he stopped himself from grinding against the boy’s wet cunt. “I want to but… I can’t do something like this without talking to your mother first.”

 

“Don’t be silly Daddy,” giggled Ulya. “Like I don’t know that Mama’s been fucking Vitasha for months now. Also, why do you think Mama suddenly decided to take everyone but us on holiday? I told him how much I wanted you but I was so scared that you didn’t want me back,” he said softly. “But he told me I was being silly and that you’d never say no to your baby. Do you want to prove him wrong?”

 

“He...he told you to do this?”

 

“Mmhm,” nodded Yulian. “He knew I wanted you and he could see that you want me too. I guess he got tired of us dancing around each other,” he laughed softly.

 

Victor couldn’t help but laugh too. Honestly, he really lucked out with his mate. Who else could know him so well?

 

Looking at his son, he couldn’t help but feel proud. He really took after his beloved mate in appearance, same jet black hair and soft omegan features. His mate did tend to be a bit more feisty, especially in bed but he couldn’t help but find Yulian’s shy nature absolutely endearing. And to think that his son wanted him to be his first, to show him how to take his pleasure in the bedroom. The little thing even got himself all dolled up for him in his mama’s clothes too. And now that he had his mates blessing, how on earth could Victor even think of refusing his baby boy?

 

“Daddy?” came Yulian’s soft voice, arousing Victor from his thoughts. “S-Should I go?” he asked, voice shaky, like it was holding back a flood of tears. “If you don’t want this… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed anyt-”

 

Victor quickly put an end to Yulian’s self doubts by pressing his lips to the boy’s own.

 

Yulian gasped at the feeling, overwhelmed as his father’s familiar scent surrounded him, soothing his inner omega. Letting his arms fall around Victor’s neck as he enjoyed the way his lips felt on his own, he let his jaw drop, allowing his father access into his warm mouth. Victor slid his tongue inside, coaxing Yulian’s to do the same to him, while mapping out all the contours and crevices of his son’s mouth.

 

Yulian couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss. He’d been wanting this for so long, he could hardly believe it was even happening at all. And while he’d been kissed before, this was what truly felt like a first kiss. Vitaly and him had experimented on each other but ultimately they felt more like children playing a game. And a few weeks ago he’d gone to his Mama, and asked him to teach him properly so he wouldn’t disappoint his Daddy, but he wasn’t sure if that counted at all. But this kiss definitely did. Victor was strong and dominating but also gentle and sweet, not pushing Yulian too much but instead gently coaxing him to be more assertive, nipping his lip and pulling back, just so he would chase after him. The feeling of stubble against his cheeks was also something new and Yulian couldn’t help but let out a few soft moans at the feeling, unconsciously grinding his cunt against his father’s leg.

 

“Ulya,” murmured Victor, feeling the boy’s wetness even through his slacks. “Well, what do we have here?” he teased, sliding his hand up the boy’s barely there skirt. “You’ve made such a mess of your mama’s pretty clothes,” he said, rubbing him over his soaked through panties. “What should we do about that, hm?”

 

“Daddy, don’t tease!” blushed Yulian, hiding his face in Victor’s neck.

 

Victor couldn’t help but smile. His baby was just too adorable for his own good. “Come, let Daddy clean you up, darling. Hold on tight.”

 

Slipping his arm under Yulian’s knees he easily picked the omega up in a bridal carry. Wasting no time, he carefully carried him out of his study, upstairs to the master bedroom.Yulian clung to his father's chest tightly as Victor pushed open the door with his foot. He stepped in, kicking it closed behind him before placing his son on the bed gently. Yulian scooted up, resting against the pillows, as Victor sat down. Unable to help himself, the boy buried his face in the pile of goose feather pillows, taking a deep breath. At Victor's questioning glance he murmured shyly, "It smells like Mama and you," a furious blush on his cheeks

 

Victor smiled, loosening his tie as he watched his son get comfortable, legs spread slightly. "And now they'll smell like you too, baby boy. Tell me," he said, tracing a hand down his cheek. "What do you want tonight, Ulya? Daddy's in the mood to spoil you."

 

Yulian squeaked, leaning into his father’s touch. "A-Anything you want, Daddy."

 

Victor tsked. "Ulya," he said firmly. "We've talked about this. You need to be more assertive with what you want. Now try again."

 

"I..." began Yulian, mouth dry. "I want..."

 

"You can do it baby. Anything you want," said Victor encouragingly.

 

"I want Daddy to eat me out..." he murmured. “A-And fuck me.”

 

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" smiled Victor. “If you want an alpha to treat you right you have to be crystal clear with them. No need to be shy, an omega’s confidence is such a turn on.”

 

Yulian blushed. “I’ll try, Daddy.”

 

“Good boy,” beamed Victor. “Now come, let’s get these off, hm?” he said, fingering the trim of his skirt. “I want to see all of you.”  


Laying back against the pillows as Victor’s hands roamed over his chest, Yulian gasped at the sensations coursing through him. “Is your heat coming soon, baby?” Victor questioned, cupping his breasts through his barely there top.

 

Yulian nodded, “Will you help me through it, Daddy?”

 

“How could I not,” murmured Victor, thoroughly enamored by his son’s chest. “You’re filling this out so nicely, baby. Maybe they’ll get bigger, all swollen with your heat milk? Will you let me drink from you then?”

 

Yulian moaned, hips bucking wildly at the thought. “Please daddy,” he whimpered. “Take it off.”

 

Victor did as he was told, taking it off carefully before placing it on the bedside table. “Your mother would never forgive me if I ripped it off you,” he laughed.

 

Yulian giggles were quickly turned into moans as Victor’s lips trailed down his chest, stopping to suck at a swollen nipple. “Daddy!” he gasped, clutching at Victor’s soft hair.

 

Spurred on by his son’s wrecked voice, Victor continued, massaging his other nipple as he sucked. His mate loved it when he played with his chest, so it made sense that their son would too. Perhaps he could surprise him with a set of nipple clamps for his heat?

 

“So good for me,” he murmured, switching sides. “Tastes amazing, darling.” Drawing back, he took in the sight of his son, splayed out on the mattress for him, legs spread. Cupping his tits together, Victor murmured. “God, these are perfect.” he said as he massaged them, flicking his sensitive nipples. “Will you let me fuck them someday?”

 

“Anything you want, Daddy.”

 

“Such a good boy.” beamed Victor. “Now come, let me play with you more.” His hands slid downwards, flipping up his cute little skirt to reveal his soaked panties. There was already a wet patch in the centre, and Victor wanted nothing more than to lick it up and find out if his baby boy was as sweet as he imagined.

 

“So pretty,” crooned Victor, stroking him over his panties. “Play with your tits for me, baby boy. I want you to feel good.”

 

Yulian swallowed, nodding eagerly as his fingers nervously flirted over his peaked nipples. His chest had swollen even more in response to the alpha hormones flooding the room, even the light brush of his fingers making his back arch.

 

“Perfect,” breathed Victor, watching him intently.

 

Yulian moaned at the compliment, pinching his reddened nipples, gasping as a new wave of slick further soaked his already dripping cunt. “Daddy, please! Please touch me, I'm so wet for you I c-cant!”

 

“Patience, darling,”  hummed Victor, brushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. “You’re already doing so well for me. You’re such a good boy aren’t you? My sweet precious baby boy.”

Yulian cried out, face flushed, his panties now thoroughly soaked, his cunt clearly visible through the thin fabric. Unable to resist, Victor slipped his fingers under the soaked fabric, rubbing Yulian’s cunt directly before slipping inside him.

 

“Daddy!” gasped Yulian, hips bucking at the feeling of being filled. “I’m so full!”

 

“Darling, if you want to take my cock, you’re going to have to get used to a lot more than this,” laughed Victor softly. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you? You can take my fingers, surely?”

 

Yulian whimpered, clenching down on the digits inside him. “I’ll try Daddy.”

 

“Tell me if it’s too much, ok?” said Victor, not wanting to hurt the poor boy. Yulian was such a tiny omega, and his cock was nothing to sniff at even by alpha standards… Would he be able to take it at all?

 

Scissoring his fingers, Victor opened him up slowly, with the amount of slick dripping out of him speeding up the task. “So tight,” he murmured, as he slipped in a third finger, making him gasp. “You’re going to feel amazing on my cock.”

 

Yulian shuddered in pleasure, grinding his hips on the fingers inside him. “Want more, Daddy,” he moaned, his spread legs trembling. “I want to be full of you, always.”

 

“Hm, can you handle it, baby?” teased Victor. “Always being full of my seed? Even your mama can’t take more than a day of that.”

 

“I can do it!” insisted Yulian stubbornly. “I want it. Want your pups, Daddy.”

 

Victor laughed, pressing a sweet kiss to the omega’s forehead. “Anything you want, baby, I did promise you, didn’t I? Come, let’s get these off you, hm?” he said, tugging at the boy’s panties.

 

Yulian whimpered in need as Victor slid his fingers down his hips. “Beautiful,” he said, as he slid his panties down inch by wicked inch. “So perfect for me, just like your sweet mama. I wish he was here to see you now baby. He’d be so proud of you.”

 

“Mama helped me a lot,” said Yulian, lifting his hips as Victor slid his skirt and panties off, leaving him in just his garter and thigh highs. “He taught me how to kiss and even…” he blushed, hiding his face in his hands. “Never mind.”

 

“Well now I have to know,” said Victor, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “Come now Yulian, you know you can tell me anything. Please?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “For Daddy?”

 

Yulian flushed, squirming as bit his bottom lip. “Mama taught me… He taught me how to touch myself. Properly. I’ve never really done it before outside my heats and I… kept thinking of you and well…” he trailed off, his embarrassment stifling his voice once more.

 

“Ulya,” said Victor, shocked and so _so_ turned on. “You keep surprising me, don’t you? I will be having a word with your mother about this. How could he deprive me of such an amazing show?” he murmured, trailing kisses down his neck. “You’ll play with your mama again won’t you? For me?”

 

“Y-You want to watch?”

 

“How could I not? My two favorite omegas enjoying themselves. Sounds like heaven to me. Tell me, Ulya.” said Victor, sliding himself down between his spread thighs. “What else did your mama teach you?”

 

“He- ah!” Yulian’s words died in his mouth as Victor licked over his wet cunt, tongue coming to a stop at his cocklet.

 

“Keep going baby,” whispered Victor, pressing kisses to the dripping head.

 

“H-He taught me how to kiss properly and, where you-ah, where you like to touch him.”

 

Victor hummed, tongue coming out to flick into the slit making Yulian whine. “Anything else?”

“He taught me how to… how to finger myself.” whispered Yulian, face flushed cherry red. “And Mama touched me too. H-He said I was shy and needed confidence before going to you.”

 

Victor made a mental note to both thank his mate for this blessing and then bend him over his knee for keeping such a delicious secret from him. “Your mama did well, darling. And you’re doing so well for me too.”

 

“I needed to know what you’d like Daddy. I… I just wanted to please you.”

 

“You’re pleasing me plenty right now.” assured Victor. “The thought of you and your mama…” his grip on his hips tightened. “God Ulya, I can hardly hold myself back.”

 

“Then don’t, Daddy. I can take it.”

 

“That’s sweet baby, but I’d rather not have to get you to the E.R after this.”

 

“You… You are joking right?”

 

Victor smiled, ducking down between his thighs again. Licking into his cunt greedily, he relished in the way his son’s thighs clamped around his head, squeezing in a way that was almost painful. Slick gushed out his hole, and Victor’s eager tongue lapped it all up, not wanting to waste a drop of his precious essence. Sliding his fingers inside him, he licked and sucked at his folds, drinking in the sounds of Yulian’s broken moans.

 

“Daddy, I’m too sensitive, I can’t-”

 

“You can and you will,” murmured Victor, lips dripping with slick. “You don’t want to disappoint Daddy do you? Can’t you cum for me baby? Give me more to drink up?”

 

Yulian wailed as Victor slid his mouth upwards, taking his cocklet between his lips as his fingers worked his cunt. It was both heaven and hell, as Ulya found himself lost in a sea of pure sensation, pain and pleasure both coursing through his veins. His father’s tongue worked his cocklet expertly, in perfect sync with his fingers, driving him further and further to the brink.

 

“D-Daddy I’m close!”

 

Victor hummed, speeding up his ministrations. “Cum for me, Ulya.”

 

Yulian screamed, back arching as his orgasm finally hit him. Stars exploded behind his eyes as a wave of slick gushed out of his cocklet and cunt, drenching Victor’s face thoroughly. Victor remained pressed between his thighs, licking him through his climax, not budging even as Yulian whimpered from oversensitivity, unconsciously pushing his head away.

 

After the last gush of slick left him, Yulian sighed, going boneless as he sank back into the mattress. His head felt all fuzzy, like he’d just woken up from an amazing dream. His lips curved into a smile as he opened his eyes to see his father lean over him, covering his face in kisses.

 

“You did so well for me,” murmured Victor into his skin. “Such a good omega. My perfect baby boy.”

 

Yulian keened, arms wrapping around Victor’s neck to pull him into a proper kiss. “Thank you, Daddy,” he whispered. “That was perfect.”

 

“I’m glad,” beamed Victor, gently brushing away his sweaty bangs from his forehead. His heart felt full to bursting looking at his son below him. The omega was all flushed and pliant from his orgasm, looking so adorable Victor could hardly stand it.

 

“Daddy…” said Yulian. “W-What about you?”

 

Oh right. Looking back down, Victor saw his hard cock pressing up against his son’s leg. “Ah, don’t worry about me Yulian. You must be tired. Go to sleep baby, I can take care of this myself.”

 

“N-No!”

 

Victor blinked as Yulian sat up suddenly, taking advantage of his surprise to push Victor down against the mattress, sitting on top of him.

 

“I… I want this.” said Yulian, rubbing his wet cunt against Victor’s clothed cock. “You promised, Daddy! You promised to fill me up!”

 

“I did didn’t I?’ laughed Victor. “Getting a bit bratty now, baby.”

 

“I don’t care! I want it.” Yulian’s hand danced over Victor’s belt. “A-And I want to see you. All of you Daddy.” he said, blushing furiously. “It’s not fair that you’re still wearing clothes.”

 

“I suppose not.” agreed Victor. “Come baby, help me take them off?”

 

Yulian’s fingers shook as he unbuttoned Victor’s shirt, eagerly pushing the fabric off him when done. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his sculpted chest, from his pecs right down to the tantalizing trail of silver hair leading into his trousers.

 

“God,” mumbled Yulian, hands running over his father’s chest. “Mama wasn’t exaggerating.”

 

“I’m flattered. But you’re not quite done yet are you, baby?”

 

Yulian nodded, hands flying to Victor’s belt, quickly undoing it and flinging it aside. His pants received the same treatment and it wasn’t long before Yulian managed to release Victor’s substantial length.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, taking it all in. That thing was monstrous. Definitely cracking 12 inches. How on earth was he supposed to fit that inside him? Even his father’s fingers felt like too much. This would surely split him in half! And yet, the thought did nothing to dissuade him, rather he wanted it inside him even more than he did before.

 

“Ulya?” came Victor’s voice, as if from far away. “Are you alright? Do you want to stop?”

 

“What? No, no, I just got… distracted?” he said, smiling abashedly. “You’re… really big.”

 

“I’ve been told.”

 

“Can Mama really take all of it inside him?” said Yulian, eyes fixed on his throbbing length.

 

“Absolutely. On our first date too. There’s a reason I call your mother Eros, you know.”

 

Yulian swallowed. If his mother could do it, so could he. “Put it in me, Daddy,” he breathed. “I want to be full of you.”

 

“Alright baby. Can you lay back for me? Spread those sweet legs of yours, that’s right, just like that,” said Victor settling between them. Pressing a kiss to his baby’s right thigh, he slid his fingers back inside him, checking if he needed anymore stretching. Three digits slipped right in, with just enough give that he knew would feel beyond amazing around his cock.

 

“Get ready, darling,” he said, pressing his length to his baby’s lips. Promise you’ll tell me if its too much alright. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“I promise, Daddy.”

 

“Good boy. Deep breaths now.” Victor began pressing himself in, his cock eagerly pushing forwards to sheath itself in that welcoming warm heat. The boy was so tight that even with his alpha stamina, he had to hold himself back from spending right then and there. What made it worse was the knowledge that he was Ulya’s first. He’d never admit it, but a part of him hated that Yuuri had lost his virginity to some nameless alpha years before he even met him. Of course he wasn’t one of those alphas who would resent his mate for something that trivial but it was something he wished he could have shared with him. Having Yulian under him like this, pure and untouched, was something he’d never experienced before, and fuck if it wasn’t turning him on in way’s he never could have imagined. Biting on his lip, he held back, inching forwards slowly, letting him get used to his substantial girth.

 

“You doing ok, Ulya?”

 

“Daddy!” wailed the omega, his nails raking down his father’s back. “It’s so much!”

 

“Shh, I know, it’s ok baby. You don’t have to take it all today, you’re already doing so well, I’m so proud of you.”

 

“B-But I want it!” cried Yulian. “I want all of it in me! It hurts but you feel so good, Daddy.” he said, rubbing at the bulge already visible through his belly. “So hot and thick. I finally feel so full.”

 

“Fuck, Ulya,” groaned Victor, feeling his cock pulse at his son’s words. “I can’t handle it when you say things like that, darling. You have no idea how sexy you are. Your mama would be so proud.”

 

Yulian giggled, throwing his hands around his father’s neck, pulling him in close. “Daddy,” he whispered. “Give me your pups.”

 

The alpha in him awakening, Victor slammed the last few inches of himself inside him, making Yulian cry out. Gripping his hips, he ground against him, burying his face in his neck to inhale his delectable scent. His scent was akin to his mama, but with traces of his own too. A perfect blend of their love that threatened to intoxicate him even more than he was already.

 

“Alpha,” moaned Yulian. “S-So full! Please…”

 

“Please what, Ulya?” growled Victor.

 

“P-Please! More! Breed me!”

 

“You want to be bred, baby? You want Daddy’s pups?”

 

“Yes yes please, Daddy- ah!

 

Yulian’s words were cut off as Victor pulled out completely, leaving just the tip inside him, before slamming back in in one go. His hips moved at an unforgiving pace, with his cock hitting what felt like every sweet spot the boy had with each thrust.

 

Yulian couldn’t control himself, a jumble of pleas falling from his lips, for what he did not know. All he wanted was more. Sensations coursed through him like lightning, the pain of the stretch, mixing with pleasure ever so sweetly, forming an intoxicating cocktail that he couldn’t get enough of.

 

“Taking me so well,” growled Victor. “Who would have thought that my sweet baby boy would be such a little slut?”

 

Yulian moaned, Victor’s words making him gush even more slick, soaking the sheets below him even more. “Y-Your slut Daddy! Just yours!”

 

“Good. Want to keep you with me forever. Keep you nice and full and bred, always.”

 

“Please!” Yulian gasped as Victor’s knot began to catch, rubbing at his entrance. “Daddy, it’s getting bigger!”

 

“Shh, you can take it.” Victor continued pounding into him. “That’s it, time to take your first knot.”

 

Yulian cried out, feeling the massive bulge split him open even more, rubbing his lips raw.

 

“Daddy I’m close!” he screamed, hips bucking. “Please please, I need, oh god touch me!”

 

Feeling his own climax approaching, Victor rubbed Yulian’s cocklet, making the boy writhe as his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He screamed, slick spurting out of his cocklet and cunt, soaking Victor’s cock even more.

 

The feeling of his walls convulsing around his dick pushed Victor over the edge as well, as he thrust one last time before his knot finally caught. Yulian gasped as his insides were flooded with warmth, spreading out across his already distended abdomen.

 

It took some time for them to come back down and even then, Victor’s knot was still steadily pumping his seed into Yulian, who’s stomach was now nicely rounded and full.

 

Pressing a kiss to his son’s lips, Victor spoke, “You ok baby?”

 

Yulian keened, snuggling closer to him as he massaged his belly. “Knot. So full,” he said, dreamily.

 

“I know. You’re taking it all so well, darling.”

 

“I want to keep it in,”murmured Yulian, rubbing his belly. “Feels nice.”

 

“Oh?” said Victor. “You can’t keep it in forever, baby. You’ll get a tummy ache. And it’ll be all cold later and you won’t like it.”

 

“Well...” Yulian considered for a moment. “I guess you’ll have to keep filling me up then, Daddy. Please?” he whined, blinking up at him with the puppy dog eyes he could never say no to.

 

“You’re just as bad as your mother,” laughed Victor, pressing a kiss to his head. “But alright darling. I’ll fill you up. You can have a nice big belly for as long as you want.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Yulian beamed. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too, sweetheart. Now come, it’s late. You’re sleeping here tonight.”

 

“And tomorrow?”

 

“And tomorrow.”

 

“Till Mama gets back?”

 

“Maybe even after then,” said Victor giving him a wink.

 

Yulian giggled. “I can’t wait for Mama to see.”

 

“Me neither, baby. He’s going to be so proud of you.”

 

“Can we not tell him yet?” asked Yulian. “I want it to be a surprise for when he’s back.”

 

“What a naughty baby I have. But yes, lets surprise your dear mama. It’s what he deserves for keeping you a secret for so long.”

 

“Good,” he said, smiling sleepily. “I can’t wait.”

 

“Me neither, darling. Now it’s time for bed. Are you comfortable? Is the knot alright?”

 

“Mmhm,” nodded Yulian. “Feels good.”

 

“Perfect,” he said, giving him another kiss, this time on his lips. “Goodnight baby.”

 

“Night night Daddy. Love you.”

 

“Love you too. Sweet dreams”

  


_2 days later_

  


Hearing a car pull into the driveway, Victor practically ran downstairs, thrumming with excitement. Yuuri had texted him that he was on his way back already, blessedly alone for a while, with Vitaly having been coerced by the girls to go get ice cream. It was almost too perfect, and Victor could hardly wait.

 

Opening the door, his heart leapt at the sight of his mate. It was almost pathetic how even after more than two decades together, they could barely spend a weekend apart. Seeing him, Yuuri dropped his things and ran to him, falling into his familiar embrace.

 

“Zolotse,” murmured Victor, pulling his mate closer. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Likewise,” said Yuuri, pressing his lips to Victor’s. “Was work worth missing out on a weekend at the lodge?”

 

“Maybe not work,” grinned Victor. “But I was kept quite busy.”

 

“Oh?” Yuuri’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Do tell.”

 

“I think you know what I’m talking about, my love. And you’re in a lot of trouble for keeping such an enticing little secret from me.” he said, hand slipping down to grab at his ass.

 

“Not my fault you didn’t figure it out,” huffed Yuuri. “That’ll teach you to pay more attention to work than me.”

 

“You’re quite right darling, I do apologize. I’ll make it up to you tenfold now that you’re back in my arms,” smiled Victor. “But before that… Ulya, come here.” he said, to the omega hidden by the door. “Your mama is waiting.”

 

Holding his mate close, Victor couldn’t help but laugh at the way his jaw dropped at the sight of Ulya, all dressed up some brand new lingerie plus his mama’s robe, the sheer material doing nothing to hide his swollen belly.

 

“Sweetheart,” said Yuuri. “You look… just wow”

 

“Daddy took such good care of me, Mama!” gushed Yulian, running into his mother’s arms. “He filled me up so good.”

 

“I can see that darling,” said Yuuri, stroking over his swollen belly. “I told you your father was the best.”

 

“He was,” beamed Yulian.

 

Yuuri smiled, pressing a kiss to his son’s head. “Oh, before I forget. Vitya, you still have the penthouse in Moscow right?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Well, I hope you’re not too attached to it. See, Vitaly and I had a small bet running, and let’s just say he was right about Ulya’s little breeding kink.” said Yuuri, a sheepish grin on his face.

 

“You gave him the penthouse?!”

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ll make it up to you?”

 

Victor huffed. He really loved that penthouse. “Well,” he said, looking down at his two favorite omegas. “I might have a few ideas how.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy,” he whined. “You promised.”
> 
> “I know, baby.” said Victor, putting his pen down. “Can I make it up to you later? I’d love to play  
> but I have a client coming in soon.”
> 
> “Daddy…” whined Yulian softly, dropping to his knees and nuzzling at his father’s leg. “Please...  
> I need you.”
> 
> Victor bit his lip, unable to tear his eyes away from the omega. “I’ll be quick, daddy I promise.  
> Just please,” he gasped, eyes shining with desire. “I need your cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus ficlet for @MostlyOnline based on a convo we had months ago. ILY BISH

 

Being the omega of the family, Yulian had grown up being more than a little bit spoilt. Everyone doted on him, doing their utmost to keep him out of harm's way and giving him everything he wanted. Fortunately this did not result in him turning into an insufferable adult, as did many with a similar upbringing, but it did mean that when it came to his family (especially his doting father), that he was used to getting his way. 

 

Today was no exception.

 

“Daddy,” he whined. “You promised.”

 

“I know, baby.” said Victor, putting his pen down. “Can I make it up to you later? I’d love to play but I have a client coming in soon.”

 

“Daddy…” whined Yulian softly, dropping to his knees and nuzzling at his father’s leg. “Please...  I need you.”

 

Victor bit his lip, unable to tear his eyes away from the omega. “I’ll be quick, daddy I promise. Just please,” he gasped, eyes shining with desire. “I need your cock.”   
  
Victor cursed, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers. “Alright, fine,” he said, pushing his chair back. “But be quick, darling. Let’s try not to scandalize anyone today, ok?”

 

Yulian beamed. “Thank you, Daddy!” He scooted closer, nestling himself under Victor’s desk as he watched his father take his cock out of its fabric confines. He licked his lips, waiting in anticipation as Victor pumped his already hardening length a few times, beads of precum forming at the tip

 

“Come and get it, darling,” murmured Victor, wheeling in closer, caging the boy in under his desk, and holding his cock out in offering. Yulian surged forwards, taking the head between his swollen wet lips. At the first burst of salt on his tongue, he moaned, eyes rolling back in his head as the familiar taste of his father teased his taste buds. 

 

“Daddy,” he moaned, before taking it in further. 

 

Victor’s hands carded through the boy’s hair as he worked his length. He couldn't help but feel a little proud. Yulian had gotten so much better at this since the first time they tried it. The boy was a fast learner, and under the careful tutelage of both him and his mother, his inner Eros was slowly blossoming.  

 

“You’re doing so well for me, darling,” he murmured, lazily playing with the omega’s hair. “Such a good boy.”

 

Unfortunately, the haze that had settled over the pair was quickly shattered by a sharp rap on the door. Victor started, his cock sliding further into his son’s mouth, making him choke. But before either man could do anything, the door swung open. 

 

“Ah, Nikiforov,” came a booming voice. “Glad I caught you here.”

 

Victor smiled tersely, hand discreetly coming down to soothe Yulian. “ Mikhailov , how pleasant. I wasn’t made aware that you had arrived already. Did my assistant not greet you at the door?”

 

“He did, but I know my way around and I had to get here as soon as I could. There’s an issue with the  Lebedev deal.”

 

“I see,” he said. “Please elaborate?”

 

As  Mikhailov began droning on about misplaced shipments or whatever, Yulian tried to pull his lips off his father’s cock as quietly as possible. Before he was halfway down the length however, the grip in his hair turned firm, holding him in place. Looking up, he saw his father’s eyes on him, a hungry glint in them. Realization dawned on Yulian as he realized what his father wanted. Swallowing around his length, he maintained eye contact, blinking slowly to let Victor know that he was on board. 

 

Victor smiled, his grip loosening as he looked back at the unwelcome intruder, looking for all the world like he was paying attention to every word. Yulian moved closer, leaning on his father's leg as he took as much of his length in as he could. Cockwarming was not something they’d considered trying but right now Yulian couldn’t think of a reason why. His cunt throbbed at the thought that he was doing this for his father right then, with another unsuspecting person in the room who had no idea what was happening behind that desk. He had to hold back his moans, concentrating on being able to breathe with the huge length down his throat. 

 

It wasn’t long before he felt his eyes get heavy, lulled into a comfortable doziness with the warmth of the cock in his mouth, the familiar scent of his father permeating the small space and the buzz of the boring conversation above him. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against Victor’s leg, letting himself drift off for a bit. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“... Ulya? Ulya darling, he’s gone. You can come out now.”

 

Getting no response, Victor peered down under his desk. 

 

“Oh… oh Ulya,” he murmured. His heart could not contain itself at the sight of his son, fast asleep with his cock in his mouth, a string of drool hanging from his swollen lips. It was unbelievably cute and Victor could hardly bear it. Brushing his hand across his cheek, he smiled. As much as he wanted to wake the boy up so they could pick up where they left off, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb his son’s slumber when he looked so peaceful.

 

“Sleep well, darling,” he said, giving him a final pat on the cheek. “Daddy’s gonna spoil you rotten later.”

 

Humming, he picked his pen up and went back to work. Oh he couldn’t wait to tell Yuuri about this.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and snippets


End file.
